


Idiot.

by Collectorofhats



Series: it's a monster's world after all. . . [2]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collectorofhats/pseuds/Collectorofhats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio gets him self into trouble, Ophelia gets him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Teen because of some one geting thrown through a door and Collectorofhats is paranoid. Also Girl Genius is teen and up so I will try not to rate a story lower than the oraginal work is rated. Horatio and Ophelia are mine, Jagers and Girl Genius are Phil's.

Horatio sat over in a corner of the sell. Arms wrapped around his legs, chin resting on his knees. He wondered how many days it had been since Bertram had caught him in the woods just outside of Heterodyne territory. He had been watching a small construct that looked like it was a cross between a lemur and a parrot when the Spark has snatched him. Sighing, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

He must have drifted off at some point because the next thing he knew he was laying on the floor still groggy, listing an alarm going off some were and the shouts of the guards as they raced toward the disturbance. He was just sitting up when some one screamed, there was a sound that was both a squish and a crunch, and the the door was turned to kindling as a body was hurled through it.

"IDIOT!" Horatio felt him self being lifted off the floor, and was soon staring at a pair of fierce green and brown eyes.  
"Vot did hyu think hyu vas doink!?" Ophelia snarled at him.  
"Hyu moron, hyu could have gotten hyu self killed! Blödel, fool, dummkopf, imbecile!" She shouted picking him up and shacking him till his head was flopping back and forth and he was seeing stars. Despite being shorter than him younger than him and weighing about 100 pounds lighter than him she was many times stronger than him thanks to being a Jager, as if she hadn't been before.

When she finally stopped shaking him. Her face looked livid, her lips curled in to a snarl, sharp teeth bared, eyes flaming, ears back, she was breathing hard. Suddenly the rage left her face, her ears drooped, her eyes nearly closed. Next moment he was enveloped in a bear hug.  
"brother. . ." she whispered. He could feel something warm and wet falling on his shoulder. Was she crying? He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her cry.  
"Don't efer do dot again." She finally said.  
"I won't" He whispered back.  
"Promis?"  
"Promis."  
She let go, wiping her eyes before looking at him but he could still tell she had been crying.  
"Come on, idiot, lez go home."


End file.
